


Expectations upon employment

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-War Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks like a pin-up, posing on the hood of the car, red and green and blonde on black, black, black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations upon employment

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is even less canon than most of the other iterations I can think of that fit canon timelines. They're still not mine.

"What are you doing?"

She looks like a pin-up, posing on the hood of the car, red and green and blonde on black, black, black.

"Isn't this part of the job?"

Yes. No. Always. Of course not.

It was never supposed to be.

The words won't come.

A kiss, then, before pushing her away or pulling her close. Robin has never tasted like bubble gum before. Never giggled like that before, or sighed quite so soprano in his ear.

She says, giggling, "I can handle this kind of practice, Batman."

Robin has never been this soft, this demanding.

He'll adjust.


End file.
